True Happiness
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: One is recently divorced, the other just ended a bad relationship. What happens when these two meet by chance?
1. Chapter 1

True Happiness

Chapter 1

It was a few weeks before Monday Night RAW was going to be in town and I wanted to surprise my kids by taking them. I had been working hard as a CNA for a few months and had the money saved up to spend on and at the event. I knew my son would be excited, but my daughter on the other hand, I decided to ask her if she wanted to go before I bought the tickets.

"Kelsey, how would you like to go to Monday Night RAW when it's in town next month?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I'm really not that into it anymore." Kelsey answered.

"Ok. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go." I responded. "I'm Oma will be happy to have you here with her while I take your brother to the event."

"Ok." Kelsey stated.

I looked up the tickets and saw that they had a special all inclusive package, that included a meet and greet with some of the stars. I reserved two package deals for me and my son, Tyler. I looked over at Kelsey who was doing her homework and thought about what to do with her.

I had just regained custody of Kelsey and Tyler two months ago and she was not happy with me. She hated that her father, Jason was overseas for another deployment and they had to move to California and away from their friends and Jason's girlfriend. I had to go as far as putting a restraining order against the woman as she kept calling and calling after I had the kids here.

But moving on, I put Kelsey in Therapy and it seemed to be working out for her. Every Saturday Kelsey goes for a horse lesson and a ride. It's something that only she and I do together. Tyler stays home with my grandmother and they find something to do.

The day of the show I took Kelsey to school and told her that Oma would be picking her up as Tyler and I will be in Oakland. Kelsey nodded her head and headed into school. I then headed home as I decided to keep Tyler home from school as we needed to leave early for the arena. Tyler didn't know where we were going or what we were doing, but he was just as excited as ever.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Tyler asked as we sat on the Bart train.

"I have a surprise for you." I answered.

"Okay." Tyler responded as he hugged my arm.

Once we were at the arena, I held Tyler's hand and we walked up to the ticket office. The gal at the window told us where to go. Once we got to the waiting area, Tyler and I stood there and I got my camera ready. Once we were able to go into the room, Tyler realized why we were there.

"Thank you, Mommy!" Tyler giggled.

"You're welcome." I responded.

It was too much longer when three WWE superstars walked into the room and cameras started flashing and girls were screaming. John Cena, Randy Orton and The Miz were the three stars that walked in. Each had their own table and stuff to sign. I took Tyler over to see John first and we talked to him for a while. It wasn't until I turned to face Randy, that he smiled and walked over to me.

"It's about time I get to meet you in person." Randy stated as he gave me a hug.

"Same here. How's Sam and Alanna?" I asked.

"They're good. And this must be Tyler. Where's Kelsey?" Randy answered.

"She didn't want to come to the event." I responded.

"That's ok. We'll sign some stuff for you to take home for her." Randy stated.

"For who?" John asked.

"You remember Michelle from Facebook. She's the one whos ex-husband is military." Randy answered.

"Oh yeah. I'm sorry Michelle." John responded as he hugged me.

"It's ok. We were talking about my daughter Kelsey." I stated.

"Ok. I thought someone was missing from your group." John responded.

After receiving items from John and Randy for not only Tyler and myself, but for Kelsey as well, I walked over to Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, who was sitting alone and had just finished with a few fans. Tyler wanted to stay over by John and Randy and they said they would keep an eye on him.

"Well, you seem to be rather cozy with Orton and Cena." Mike stated.

"They're good friends of mine." I responded.

"Oh ok." Mike stated.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be." Mike answered.

"Something's off about you. I can tell." I stated.

"Is it that obvious?" Mike asked.

"Kind of." I answered.

"Wait, where's the boy you walked in with?" Mike asked.

"He's over by John and Randy. That's my son, Tyler." I answered.

"Ok. Well as you probably know I was dating Maryse for a while. Well, I broke it off with her two weeks ago after finding out that she had been lying to me about everything." Mike responded.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Look, I know that you're in town for a few days, if you're not too busy, call, or text me at this number." I stated as I gave him my cell number. "I'm off tomorrow and Wednesday."

"Ok. Here is mine." Mike stated as he smiled at me. "You know they are changing me to face tonight."

"Really? That's cool." I responded.

"Yeah. Say, where are you sitting?" Mike asked.

"As a matter of fact, we have seats front row left hand side as you walk down to the ring." I answered. "Why?"

"They wanted me to do something shocking to show that I am turning face. And I think I know just what to do." Mike responded.

"Ok." I responded.

Once we were seated, the show started and I couldn'at wait to see John, Mike and Randy in action live. Mike's match was up first and as he walked towards the ring, I snapped as many pictures as I could. Before he got in the ring, he picked up a microphone and started talking about things that weren't right and how things should change. He set the microphone down and found where we were sitting. Mike walked over to us and pulled me closer to him and placed a kiss on my lips.

Everyone was in shock and so was I. Tyler just giggled at me. Mike whispered in my ear to keep an eye on my phone. I nodded my head and he headed back into the ring for his match. As the show went on, my phone went off with texts from Mike. He really explained everything and asked if we could go out for breakfast the next morning. I told him yes, but it would have be after I dropped my kids off at school. He agreed and I sent him the address to a local restaurant.

That night after I got Tyler to bed, I checked on Kelsey and she was fast asleep. Since it wasn't too late, I sent Mike a text telling him that if he wanted to talk more tonight I was home and able to talk. Mike text me back with and ok and called me a few minutes later.

We talked for about an hour before I started to yawn and I knew that both of us needed some sleep after the busy day we all had. I said good night to Mike and headed to bed. I thought about that day and what would happen the next morning before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, I got up and got my kids up and ready for school. It made things easier having them both at the same school for now. I headed home and took a shower before getting back in my car and heading to breakfast with Mike.

Mike and I talked while we sat at the restaurant. He told me more about himself and I told him all about me and of course about my divorce. I figured that he needed to know upfront what he was getting into if we started seeing each other.

"I would love to take you and your kids out to dinner tonight." Mike stated.

"Ok. What time?" I asked.

"6pm." Mike answered.

"Alright. Here is my address." I stated as I wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Great. I'll see you tonight." Mike responded as he kissed my cheek before we went our separate ways.

I headed home and told my grandmother what our plans were for that night. She just smiled at me and nodded her head. She knew that I needed a personal life and while dating a famous person isn't going to be very private, I didn't care. I just wanted all of us to be happy. I picked up my kids from school at 3pm and we headed straight home so they could do their homework and eat a light snack.

"Don't eat too much. We have plans for dinner tonight." I told them.

"We do? With who?" Kelsey asked.

"It's with whom. And its a surprise. So finish up your homework as you both need a bath and shower." I answered.

"It's John!" Tyler stated.

"No it's not." I responded.

"Randy?" Tyler asked.

"Nope. You just have to wait and see." I answered.

After the kids were bathed, I stood in the bathroom and did Kelsey's hair. Tyler kept asking who we were going to dinner with and Kelsey and I just laughed at him. Once Kelsey's hair was done, I combed Tylers hair and he asked for it to be spiked. I got out the gel and spiked his hair like Mike does his.

Once the kids were ready to go, I got in the shower and blow dried my hair while straightening it. I got dressed and did my make up. I had just applied my lip gloss when the door bell rang. My heart skipped a few beats and I walked down the hall and opened the door. Kelsy and Tyler were in the livingroom watching Disney channel and didn't hear the door bell.

"Hi Mike. Please come on in." I stated.

"Thank you. You look beautiful." Mike responded. "These are for you."

"Thank you. I'll put them in water." I stated as I kissed his cheek before getting a vase for the roses. "Let me introduce to my family."

"Alright." Mike responded as he followed me into the livingroom.

"Grandma, Kelsey and Tyler, this is Mike. You all know him as.." I started to introduce them.

"The Miz!" Kelsey responded.

"Yes, Kelsey. Indoor voice please. Mike, this is my daughter Kelsey, my son Tyler and my grandmother, Elizabeth." I stated.

"It's nice to meet you all. Michelle has told me a lot about you all." Mike responded.

"It's nice to meet you too. Now you four go have fun." my grandmother stated.

"I won't keep them out too late. I know its a school night." Mike responded.

With that the four of us headed out the door and to the waiting limo. The neighbors were all standing outside looking at our house and I just smiled as we all climbed in. The kids were in awe at the limo as it was the first one that they ever rode in. Kelsey and Tyler sat across from Mike and I and were giggling.

The drive into the city wasn't too long and we finally arrived at the restaurant that Mike picked out. The driver opened the door and Mike stepped out before offering his hand to help me and the kids out. Dinner went very well and we all had a great time. After dinner we drove around and looked at the lights of the city. We stopped at a few places and had pictures taken with different night life hot spots.

"Mom, you need a picture of you and Mike together." Kelsey stated.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yes." Kelsey answered as she took my phone.

"I would like a picture of us together." Mike whispered in my ear.

"Alright." I stated.

Mike pulled me close to him and wrapped an arm around my back. We both looked at Kelsey who took the picture. We thought that Kelsey was done and Mike leaned in and kissed my cheek as she took another picture. I smiled at him and for the first time our lips met in a sweet kiss that my daughter caught on my camera.

We headed back to the limo and headed back towards our house. The kids were happy, but tired. Mike and I watched them as they started to fall asleep. Before I knew it, Mike had his fingers laced with mine and we were holding hands. I smiled up at him and laid my head against his shoulder.

After arriving at my house, I got the kids to bed and checked on Grandma before shutting her bedroom door. Mike was standing in the kitchen when I walked back out from from the hallway. I loved the way Mike looked dressed up, of course I liked the way he looked half naked too.

"Thank you for tonight." I stated.

"You're more than welcome. I had a lot of fun tonight. Your kids are really nice and sweet." Mike responded.

"They can be. I had fun too." I stated as I picked up my phone.

"So ho did that picture come out?" Mike asked.

"Let's see." I answered as I pulled up the camera on my phone. "My daughter is lovable and sneaky. She took multiple pictures including the one of us kissing."

"Smart girl." Mike smiled. "Look, I know that I travel a lot and all that stuff, but I really like you and would like to see where this goes."

"I would like that." I responded.

Mike placed a hand under my chin and lifted my face up and smiled before placing a tender kiss on my lips. Our kiss soon deepend and I didn't want it to end. When the kiss broke, I looked into his blue eyes and smiled. He kissed my forehead before walking into the living room.

I looked at the pictures again and sent them to Mike's phone. I could hear him chuckle and knew that he was looking at the pictures. Mike and I sat up talking until around midnight. As I walked him to the door, Mike kissed me one more time and told me that I was his. I smiled and, said good night.

I waiting until the limo drove off before locking the door. I smiled to myself and couldn't believe that I was now in a relationship with a WWE superstar. I turned off the lights and got ready for bed. Just as I got settled into bed, Mike sent me a text message saying good night. I replied right away and closed my eyes.

The next morning, I got the kids off to school and headed towards the mall. I needed to pick up a few things for the kids as well as myself. As I was shopping, I kept feeling like someone or something was following me. It turned around to see a bunch of girls smiling and giggling. I rolled my eyes and headed to my car and went home.

Mike and I talked on the phone daily while he was on the road. I missed him, but I knew that he needed to do his job like I needed to do my job. The kids asked about him everyday and got to talk to him before bed each night. One night, just as we hung up with Mike, my phone rang again. This time it was my ex-husband calling. I answered the phone and walked into the garage.

Jason wanted to talk to the kids, but they had just gone to bed and I wasn't going to interrupt their sleep. Jason hung up on me as he was mad that I wouldn't wake them up. This was only the second time that Jason had called since he deployed and each time he called while the kids were asleep. I plugged my phone in and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As the next few weeks passed, I didn't hear from Jason and I couldn't have cared less. Mike and talked and texted daily while he was on the road. The kids and I watched him on RAW every week and I couldn't wait to see him again. The episode of RAW that was right before the 4th of July holiday, I sat in the livingroom with the kids and watched Mike's match, which was the first match of the night. Mike was in the ring with Dolph Ziggler when something happened and Mike couldn't get back up.

I tried calling Mike, but there was no answer. I sent him a text to call me that I just saw the match and that I was worried about him. About an hour passed and Mike called me back. He told me that he was going to be out of action for at least 8 weeks. I told him to come here and I would help take care of him.

A few days later, Mike was set up in a local hotel and I took some time off from work to help him get better. By the second week, he was walking better and his knee was healing. My kids were on summer break and Kelsey's 12th birthday was coming up and I didn't know what to do for her. I thought Mike might have some fun ideas.

"Mike, Kelsey's birthday is coming up in two weeks and I don't know what to do for her. Do you have any ideas?" I asked.

"Has she gone to Disneyland yet?" Mike asked.

"Once, with her dad during winter vacation. It rained the whole time they were there." I answered.

"Why don't we take her and Tyler to Disneyland then." Mike responded.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah. We can stay at my condo in LA. And its only a 7 hour drive down there." Mike answered.

"I think she would like that. I wonder if we could arrange a special birthday breakfast with some of the characters." I responded.

"I think I could pull some strings." Mike stated.

Two weeks later, Mike, the kids, grandma and I were on our way to Los Angeles. Grandma was thankful that Mike offered his condo for us, but because of the stairs, she opted to stay in a hotel near Disneyland. Mike made all the arrangements for her so it didn't cost her a thing.

That night after getting Tyler to bed, Kelsey opted to stay with grandma at the hotel, Mike and I curled up on the couch and turned on a movie. Mike's condo wasn't as big as I thought it would be, but for a single person it was fine.

"Michelle, you know all things happen for a reason, right?" Mike asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"I think that you getting that package deal and us meeting was fate working in our favor." Mike responded.

"I would have to agree." I stated.

"What I'm trying to say is that, I'm falling in love with you and I can't imagine my life without you in it." Mike reponded.

"I feel the same way. I haven't been this happy in a very long time." I stated.

"I love you." Mike told me for the first time.

"I love you too." I responded.

Mike then stood up and turned off the movie and the lights before taking me by the hand and led me into his master bedroom. After closing the door, Mike walked over to me and pulled me into his arms and kissed me tenderly on the lips. That night we made love for the first time before falling asleep in each other's arms.

Kelsey's birthday breakfast with the Disney characters was a huge hit with both kids. Grandma had a lot of fun as well. As we walked around Disneyland, Mike and I held hands and had fun with the kids. Our vacation was short, but well worth the trip. Mike drove us back up to the Bay Area.

Over the next month, Mike spent more time with my family and my kids were excited to have him around. One afternoon after I had just gotten home from work, the kids were doing their homework and the door bell rang. I walked over to answer the door and saw two military officals at my door. Mike had followed me just in case.

"Can I help you?" I asked after opening the door, but not the screen door.

"Yes, ma'am. We are looking for Michelle Grey." the first officer answered,

"That's me. How can I help you?" I asked.

"May we come in?" the second officer asked.

"My children are home. I would prefer to do this out here." I answered as I stepped out onto the front step with Mike.

"Alright. We are here to offically inform you that Sgt. Jason Grey was killed in action." the first officer told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked as tears filled my eyes.

"Yes, ma'am. We are truly sorry. He didn't change his notification papers and you are still listed as the primary. Will you be making the funeral arrangements as well?" The second officer asked.

"I can do that. Please inform his parents." I answered as Mike held me.

"We can do that. He had two life insurance policies. Even though he has another child with another woman, your children are the only ones entitled to the benefits. And we will issue the payments to you Ma'am." the first officer stated.

"Ok. Thank you." I responded.

After the officers left I broke down and cried. Mike just held me close and let me cry. The biggest worry for me was going to be tell Kelsey and Tyler that their dad was dead. After walking back into the house and washing my face, I sat the kids down with Mike and told them the news. Tyler cried in my arms and Kelsey ran to her bed room and burried her face into her pillows and cried.

Over the next few days, I made all the arrangements for Jason's funeral and called everyone I knew who was a part of his life. The only person I called and told not to show up was his girlfriend and her family. She was the sole reason my marriage ended.

The day of the funeral arrived and Mike rented a large town car for us. The service was nice and the burial site was pleasant. It was a nice day and not too hot. Tyler sat in my lap at the burial and Mike was on my left side, Kelsey sat on my right side and grandma was on the other side of her. The 21 gun salute scared Tyler and made both kids cry harder. The kids were presented with the folded flag, but Kelsey had her head burried into my grandmother's arm. Tyler took the flag and held it close to him.

After the funeral, we all went our separate ways. After taking grandma and the kids home, Mike wanted to take me out to get away from it all. I told him that I needed to be there for the kids first. Kelsey walked over to us and wrapped her arms around me.

"Mom, go out. It's ok. Oma is here with us and I know that Daddy died fighting for our freedom. We'll be ok." Kelsey told me.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be mad at me later for going out." I asked.

"I'm sure Mom." Kelsey answered.

"Alright, let me get changed and we can go." I responded.

Once I was ready to go, Mike and I headed out in my car. Mike drove us into San Francisco and down to the piers. I was a little confused as to why Kelsey told me to go out when I know she wanted me at home. What I didn't know was that Mike had set this up a few days ago, before Jason was killed. Mike drove us over to Koit Tower and parked the car.

I normally wouldn't go up in Koit Tower since I'm afraid of heights, but since I was with Mike, I took a deep breath and walked up the stairs with him. It was roped off when we got to the top and I couldn't figure out why the guard let us past the ropes. Once we were on the top level of the tower, I saw a violinist waiting for us and he started playing as soon as we walked up. The sun was also setting and it was a very romanitc setting.

"Michelle, I know that we haven't been together very long, but I am deeply, madly in love with you. I can't imagine being with anyone other than you. I love Kelsey and Tyler as if they were my own and I would love nothing more than for the four of us to be a family. Will you marry me?" Mike proposed as he got down on his good knee.

"Mike, I love you too. Yes, I will marry you!" I responded as he slid the ring on my left ring finger.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mike and I headed to his hotel room and spent the night in each other's arms. Grandma knew that I wasn't going to be home that night and she made sure that the kids were ok. Mike and I wanted to announce our engagement right away as we really didn't want to wait too long before we got married.

"Where should we get married?" Mike asked.

"Not on a beach." I answered.

"Ok. And I don't want a traditional wedding, it's just not me." Mike responded.

"What about the Sutter Home Winery in Napa?" I asked.

"You know, that sounds like the perfect spot. Now when are we getting married? Oh and you know I have to tell Vince before word gets out." Mike answered.

"I know. Call him now and tell him and then we can pick a date." I responded.

Mike placed the call to Vince and told him that we were engaged and to put it on the WWE website. Mike gave him my first and last name and spelled it out for him. After he hung up, Mike and I looked at a calender and picked our wedding date. We called the winery and we were lucky that they had an opening for that day. Once Mike and I were ready, we headed to back to my house so I could change clothes before we told my family about the engagement.

"Mommy, where were you this morning?" Tyler asked.

"I was with Mike. Why?" I answered.

"I missed you. Is it okay if I miss Daddy?" Tyler asked.

"Of course it's ok to miss Daddy. I wouldn't expect you not to miss him." I answered as I hugged him.  
>"Mom, what are we going to do now?" Kelsey asked from the doorway.<p>

"Well, how about some good news." I answered.

"Ok. What is it?" Kelsey asked.

"Why don't we all go in the livingroom and find out." I answered as Tyler ran towards the living room.

"I know what it is." Kelsey responded.

"I don't think you do." I stated.

"You and Mike are getting married." Kelsey responded.

"How did you?" I started to ask.

"The ring on your finger gives it away." Kelsey answered.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. I like him. And maybe now we can get our own house." Kelsey answered.

"Good. It's in the works, sweetie." I responded.

After announcing our engagement to my kids and grandmother, we still faced announcing it to my parents and siblings. I knew that my youngest brother would approve since he was a huge WWE fan. The rest of my family, not so much. But I didn't care, I was happy with Mike and the kids were happy as well. We had Kelsey take a picture of Mike and I showing off the ring and sent it to my family.

"Are you going to tell your family?" I asked.

"Of course. They know I'm dating someone who isn't famous and they know you have two kids from your first marriage. They are ok with that. Let's just hope they are accepting of our engagement." Mike answered as he pulled out his phone.

While Mike talked to his parents and step-siblings, I received a few texts back from my family. As I thought, Mark was thrilled with my pending marrige to a WWE superstar. My sister, Annie was happy for me, Richard and Robert didn't say much but congrats. My dad was in shock and attempted to call me a liar. I knew it was my step-mother behind it. My mom responded with less than thrilling excitement. She knew I loved the WWE and she hated it and made sure I knew it.

"Well, they are very happy for us and can't wait to come out for the wedding. What are we going to do about invites and such?" Mike asked.

" has invites that we can make ourselves and pick them up in an hour or so. The sooner we get them done, the better. I mean we have a lot to do in a short amount of time." I answered.

"That we do." Mike agreed.

Once the invites were done, we picked them up and sent them out to the friends and family we wanted there. After spending an hour at the post office, I dropped Mike off at the hotel so he could get some things done, while I headed home to pick up Kelsey and Tyler. I bought them outfits to wear at the wedding since they were going to be our flower girl and ring bearer.

After I dropped the kids off with Grandma, I called some of my close friends and told them the news. They agreed to meet me at a local bridal shop as I needed to find a wedding dress in a hurry. After trying on dress after dress after dress, I finally found the one that was perfect for a fall wedding in the wine country.

As the weeks passed, Mike and I were busy getting everything ready for the wedding. Everyone who we invited was coming to the wedding and reception. A few days before the wedding, everyone arrived into the Bay Area. Mike and I decided to have a rehearsal dinner at a nice local restaurant two days before the wedding.

"Michelle and I would like to thank you all for coming out to help us celebrate our big day. We couldn't be more excited and and happy to share this with all of you." Mike stated before we ate.

That night we all headed up to Napa and got the rooms ready for the wedding. Mike and I had two rooms. One was mine for the night before the wedding and for us ladies to get ready in the morning. Mike had his own room as well for the night before. Then we had a suite for our wedding night.

"Mike, I wanted to talk to you about something that I just thought about." I stated as we were getting ready for bed.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Well, you're going to be Kelsey and Tyler's step-dad and I know that you are going to be a great father to them. But what about us having a baby?" I answered.

"I like that idea. So since we're getting married in two days, does that mean I don't have to wear a condom tonight?" Mike asked.

"Were you planning on doing something tonight." I answered as I climbed on top of him and started kissing his neck.

"Hmm. You know I can't resist you." Mike responded as he returned the kisses and rolled me on to my back. "You didn't answer my question."

"You don't have to wear one." I stated before he claimed my lips in a kiss.

That night we made love over and over again. I hoped that since I was ovulating, that we wouldn't have to wait too long before I would be pregnant. Once we finally fell asleep, I crashed hard and didn't hear my phone go off. Once we were finally up, I got in the shower and got dressed before meeting our families for breakfast. Tyler and Kelsey were happy to see us and Mike picked up Tyler in his arms and hugged him.

Breakfast was not the best thing in the world that morning as my mother tried to talk me out of marrying Mike for the hundreth time since our engagement. I told her that if it didn't work before, it's not going to work now. After breakfast, Mike and I spent the day with the kids.

That night, my bridesmaids and I stayed in my room, while the guys stayed in Mike's room. I kissed Mike good night and told him that I would meet him at the alter and I would be the one in white. It was a quiet night of watching movies and trying to get some sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The morning of the wedding was busy, I was thankful that my sister-in-law Jill was a hair and make up artist and she was willing to do my hair and make up for the wedding. Once we were all ready to go, I helped Kelsey get ready. Tyler was over with Mike and the other guys getting ready for the wedding. Mike's step-brother brought Tyler over to us just before the wedding was set to take place.

"Are you ready?" Vince asked as we met in the hallway.

"I've never been more ready." I answered.

I asked Vince to walk me down the aisle as I wanted a neutral party involved in the wedding and he accepted. As the wedding party made their way down the aisle, Vince and I took our places and as soon as the music started we made our way towards Mike. Vince placed my hand in Mike's and took his seat. I smiled at Mike as the ceremony began.

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths lead them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today." The minister stated. "  
>Michael and Michelle, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?"<p>

"We will." Mike and I answered.  
>"I, Michelle, take you, Michael, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us." I stated.<br>"I, Michael, take you, Michelle, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquillity, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that life may find us." Mike stated.  
>"The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness." The minister stated.<br>"I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love." Mike stated as he slid the ring on my finger.  
>"I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love." I stated as I slid the ring on Mike's finger.<br>"You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding, that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other." The minister stated. "Inasmuch as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife."

Mike and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife before heading back towards the winery for the reception. Our friends and family danced and partied well into the evening. Kelsey and Tyler were out on the dance floor with us until it was time for us to head to our suite for the night. I changed into a shorter outfit and tossed my bouquet before we took off.

That night, Mike and I had a bottle of champaign on ice and chocolate covered strawberries that we fed to each other before making love for the first time as husband and wife. I couldn't imagine what Mike had planned for our honeymoon and I couldn't wait.

The next day we drove Grandma and the kids back to the Bay Area before heading to the airport. Mike planned a two week honeymoon before he was scheduled to make his return to RAW. We headed to Hawaii for two weeks of romance, fun and relaxation. We called home as soon as we arrived to let them know that we made it safely.

We had the honeymoon suite and there was a bottle of Champaign on ice waiting for us as well as chocolate dipped strawberries. After getting settled in our room, Mike poped the bottle open and poured two glasses before walking out to the balcony where I was looking out at the ocean.

"Here is to us! Thank you for being my wife." Mike stated as he handed me a glass.

"I agree. Thank you for being my husband." I responded.

Mike and I stood on the balcony while we drank the champaign and ate the strawberries. The sun was setting and it was simply beautiful. We ordered room service for the first night as we were both exhausted from the flight. After dinner, I went into the bathroom and took a shower before slipping into a new piece of lingere that I bought for this night.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Mike had all the lights off and some candles burning. He was laying on the bed watching TV until I walked over to him and smiled. He turned off the TV and turned his attention to me. I couldn't wait to enjoy this vacation away from everyone and everything. That night, Mike and I made love several times before collapsing on the bed in each others arms.

The next few days we spent seeing the sights and going on tours. A few people recognized Mike and asked for an autograph. Mike smiled and signed some pictures for the fans. On the fourth day of our honeymoon, we spent the day on the beach saoking up the sun and playing in the water. That night we went to our first luau together.

While we were at the luau, a nice woman offered to take a picture of Mike and I together. We wrapped our arms around each other and smiled. She took the picture and handed me my camera back. As we sat back down, there was a commotion on the other side of the luau and we tried to ignore it. But when a guy made a comment about it, we couldn't help but overhear what he said.

"Man, what a stuck up, French bitch! She was nicer when she was dating that wrestler." the man stated.

Mike and I exchanged looks, before getting up and walking to the other side to see if it really was Maryse there. Sure enough she was sitting there with her arms folded across her body and she looked pissed off. I couldn't help but think that she heard something about Mike and I getting married.

"Mike! What are you doing here?" Maryse asked when she saw us. "And who is she?"

"I'm on vacation." Mike answered as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Same. I needed to get away from California. What is that on your hand?" Maryse asked as she pointed to Mike's left hand that was on my shoulder.

"It's a ring." Mike answered.

"Why are you wearing a ring?" Maryse asked as Mike and I exchanged looks.

"You don't know yet?" Mike asked.

"Know what?" Maryse asked.

"I'm married. She is my wife and we are on our honeymoon." Mike answered.

"Married?" Maryse asked in shock.

"Baby, I'm going to head back to our room. Don't be too long." I answered before kissing him passionately on the lips and walking away.

"Maryse before you say anything, just stay away from us." Mike stated before following behind me.  
>"Oh no! Wait a minute!" Mayrse responded.<br>"What?" Mike asked.  
>"You married someone like her and you refused me?" Maryse answered. "I heard something about you getting married, but I figured it was just a rumor. I also thought you would have told me."<p>

"Why should I tell you anything about my life. If you've forgotten, I kicked you out of my house for lying to me and cheating on me. Michelle and I have something that you and I would never have." Mike shot back at her.

"Oh and what is that?" Maryse asked.

"I have a family, I have someone who loves me for the real me and not the free ride to fortune." Mike answered.

"What family? It's just you and her. Or did you get her knocked up?" Maryse asked.

"I have two wonderful step-kids waiting for us to come back home. Now as I said before, leave us alone." Mike answered before heading back to the hotel.

Chapter 5

I got to the room and quickly changed into something sexy and laid on the bed. Mike returned to the room shortly thereafter and locked the door behind him. Mike walked into the bedroom of our suite and saw me laying there waiting for him. Mike smiled and joined me on the bed after striping down to his shorts.

"I'm sorry it took me so long." Mike started to say.

"Shhh. It's ok. Let's just enjoy the rest of our night here, alone in our room. No more distractions. No more worries." I told him before climbing on top of him and kissing him deeply.

I could feel him getting hard under me as we kissed. I moved my hand behind me and rubbed him until he was just hard enough. We broke the kiss and Mike sliped the lingerie off of me before I slid off his shorts. I smiled at him as I leaned over him and took him in my mouth. It wasnt much long after I started sucking him, that he slid one of my legs on the other side of him and he started licking and fingering me. We both moaned into each other as we continued.

As I reached my first climax, I sucked him harder and faster until he exploded down my throat. Once I cleaned him off, I turned around and kissed him again as I lowered myself onto him. As I rocked back and forth, he rubbed my clit and played with my breasts. As I grinded my pussy agaist him, I reached a second orgasm and Mike rolled me onto my back.

Mike started out slowly and gradually picked up the pace as he pumped in and out of me. I cried out with extreme pleasure the harder and faster he went. I didn't want him to stop, but eventually with both climaxed at the same time and we were both spent. Mike rolled onto the other side of the bed and just laid there for a few minutes. I rolled over to him and he wrapped an arm around me as I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

The rest of our honeymoon went well and we enjoyed the rest of our time in Hawaii. Mike and I headed back to Cali and to our new life together. Kelsey and Tyler were thrilled to have us back home and of course we had news for them as well. The first night that we were back in the Bay Area, we sat down with the kids and told them that we were going to be moving as soon as our new house was ready.

"Mom, I don't want to move. All my friends are here." Kelsey stated.

"I know that, honey. And we are not moving that far away. We are just moving up to the Hills and into a bigger place." I responded.

"Ok. So I can still go to school down here?" Kelsey asked.

"Of course." Mike answered.

"Can I still have friends over?" Kelsey asked.

"Why wouldn't you be able to have friends over?" I asked her.

"Beacuse Mike is famous and a lot of my friends and class mates know who he is. And I don't want them being friends with me just because he's my step-dad." Kelsey answered.

"Then, don't tell them who your step-dad is." I stated.

"Ok." Kelsey responded.

We were able to move into our new house just before Christmas, Mike was exhausted from traveling and hauling his stuff from Los Angeles. I was just plain worn out. I was back to work and the stress was high there. They were making budget cuts again and I was tempted to start looking for another job at another hospital or facility.

Once we had the house completely unpacked and organized, Mike and I decided to have our first Christmas party with our friends and families. Mike invited his parents, his step-brother and sister, some of the stars he worked with and I invited my family as well as some of my co-workers. I told Kelsey and Tyler that they could invite some of their friends and their families to the party as well.

The morning of the party, I was in the kitchen starting on some of the snacks for the kids who were coming. My head and back were hurting and I just couldn't get the pain to go away. Mike walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck.

"You look amazing." Mike stated.  
>"I wish I felt amazing." I responded.<p>

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"My head and back wont stop hurting." I answered.

"Why don't you go take a hot bath and lay down for a while. I can finish up down here." Mike responded.

"Alright. I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." Mike responded.

I headed upstairs to our master bedroom and started the water for my bath. I got undressed and slipped on my robe while I waited for the water to get hot. As I waited I looked through my drawers in the bathroom and found my bubble bath. But what I found behind it was a home pregnancy test. I didn't think that I was pregnant yet, but after pouring the bubbles in the tub, I decided to take the test anyways. I set the test on the counter and climbed in the tub to relax.

Once I was done with my bath, I rinsed off and slipped into my robe again. I walked over to the counter and picked up the pregnancy test. I took a deep breath and looked at the results. I smiled and put the test in the pocket of my robe before heading into the bedroom to get dressed. Once I was dressed, I laid on the bed and tried to relax, but I soon heard the shouts of children arguing over something. I got up and walked into the playroom.

"What's going on in here?" I asked.

"Tyler wont let me play the game." Kelsey answered.

"Tyler, you need to share with your sister. And Kelsey, please don't argue with Tyler." I responded.

"Okay!" they both stated.

"Everything ok in here?" Mike asked as he walked in.

"Yeah. A little sibling argument." I answered.

"I thought you were taking a bath and laying down?" Mike asked as we walked back towards our bedroom.

"I was until I heard Kesley and Tyler." I answered as I smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" Mike asked.

"Better. How is everything coming for the party?" I answered.

"Good. Our guests should start arriving around 5pm." Mike stated.

"Ok. It's only 2. I'm going to call Dr. Marks and see if she can come by and give me something to take for the pain in my back." I responded.

"Ok. Want me to rub your back until she gets here?" Mike asked.

"I would love that, but your back rubs always turn into something else and we have two kids who are in the next room." I answered.

"True. Maybe later tonight after the party." Mike responded as he kissed my forehead.

"Sure." I stated.

About an hour later, Dr. Marks was there and Mike had the kids downstairs helping set up for the party. Dr. Marks was one of the doctors I worked with and she was a little confused as to why I asked for a house visit just for pain medication.

"Dr. Marks, I only told my husband that I needed something for the back pain, but I really need you to check and see if I am pregnant." I told her. "I took a home pregnancy test earlier and its positive. I just want to be sure before I say anything to Mike."

"I completely understand. I'll do a quick exam and listen with my doppler to see if we can hear a heartbeat." Dr. Marks responded as I laid on the bed and she started the exam. "Your cevix is definitely closed. Now lets see if we can hear a heart beat."

"Ok." I stated.

"Do you hear that?" Dr. Marks asked.

"Yeah. A heartbeat." I answered.

"That's right. I would say that you are about 10 weeks. Congratulations!" Dr. Marks responded.

"Thank you." I stated.

After Dr. Marks left the house, it was just about time for all of us to get ready for the party. While the kids were changing clothes, Mike and I were in our room getting ready. Mike was sitting at the foot of the bed buttoning his shirt and I was at my vanity just finishing up my make up when I turned around and looked at Mike.

"I have something that I want and need to tell you." I stated.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ok?" Mike asked.

"I'm feeling fine. And nothing is wrong. When Dr. Marks was here this afternoon, before she could give me anything for the pain, she had to do a pregnancy test." I answered.

"And?" Mike asked as he walked over to me and I stood up.

"We're going to have a baby." I answered with a smile.

"A baby! We're going to have a baby? And she's 100% sure?" Mike asked.

"Yes! She thinks that I am about 10 weeks. Which would put the date of conception the night we got married." I answered.

"That is the best news I've heard all day. When do we tell the kids?" Mike asked.

"Tomorrow. We have a party to host." I answered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The party went off without a hitch and everyone had a great time. The kids spent most of their time in our home theater room watching movies and playing games. As the night came to an end, our guests started to leave and we started the clean up process. While Mike cleaned up the kitchen, I got the kids ready for bed and changed into a pair of shorts and one of Mike's "I'm Awesome" shirts.

"Yes you are." Mike stated.

"What?" I asked.

"You're awesome. My shirt." Mike answered.

"Oh. Thanks. You're pretty awesome yourself." I responded and I stood on my toes and kissed him.

"Hmm. Care to continue that kiss upstairs?" Mike asked.

"Sure." I answered.

With that we locked up and turned off the lights before heading to our bedroom for the night. As soon as the door was locked, Mike kicked off his shoes and pulled me close to him and claimed my lips in a passionate kiss. That night Mike and I made love to each other in celebration of our pregnancy. I couldn't wait to tell the kids that they were going to have a younger sister or brother.

The next morning came quickly and once we were all up and breakfast was on the table, I decided that now would be a great time to tell the kids about the baby. I looked over at Mike and he just smiled and nodded his head. I took a deep breath before saying anything.

"Mike and I have some news for the two of you." I stated.

"What is it?" Tyler asked.

"There is going to be a major change coming in a few months and we hope that you both will be happy about it." I answered.

"Ok." Kelsey responded.

"You both are going to have either a baby brother or a baby sister." I announced.

"You're having a baby?" Kelsey asked.

"Yes we are." I answered.

"COOL! I can't wait. I hope its a girl!" Kelsey responded as she hugged me and then hugged Mike.

"I don't want a baby brother or sister!" Tyler stated.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I just don't." Tyler answered before getting up and running up to his room.

"Let him be. It's a lot for a kid to take in." Mike stated.

"I know what's bothering him. Maybe you can talk to him." I responded.

"What's bothering him?" Mike asked.

"He thinks that the baby will take all of our time and we wont pay any attention to him. Its what happened with their father." I answered.

"It's true. Our dad paid more attention to his newest kid and really didn't care what we did as the baby could do no wrong." Kelsey responded. "To be honest, I don't miss that brat at all."

"Kelsey, that's not very nice." I stated.

"But it's the truth." Kelsey responded.

"Alright, that's enough about that." I stated.

After giving Tyler some time alone, Mike headed up to talk to him and to tell him that the baby wasn't going to take anyone's place and that the baby needed his or her older brother to protect them and teach them things. After the talk was over, Tyler felt better about becoming a big brother.

As the next few months passed, I started to show and soon everyone knew that we were expecting. Mike's parents weren't thrilled but weren't upset either that they were going to be grandparents for the first time. Tyler and Kelsey were excited and they couldn't wait to meet their baby brother or sister. Mike and I decided that we wanted to be surprised and opted not to find out what the sex of the baby is.

By the time I was in my seventh month of the pregnancy, I cut my hours to part time. Mike was still traveling but was promised plenty of time off when the baby was born. Mike and I were able to go shopping for the baby and picked a gender neutral theme for the nursery as well as getting the furniture and putting it together on his days home. Kelsey was working on something for the baby and wouldn't tell me or Mike what it was. Tyler loved helping me as he didn't want me to hurt the baby.

Mike's last show before the baby was due was going to be here in the Bay Area. We were all given passes to attend the show with Mike and we got to be backstage with the stars. When we arrived at the arena, Vince and his daughter Stephanie were there to greet us. Kelsey and Tyler were excited to be there as well. While Mike took Tyler with him, Stephanie walked with me and Kelsey towards catering. The lights were off, which was odd, but I just thought that no one had turned on the lights yet.

Stephanie turned on the lights and everyone yelled surprise. They had put together a surprise baby shower for me. I found my seat and Kelsey sat next to me as I opened the gifts and read the cards. We played a few games and had some cake and punch before the show started. Randy and Mike along with Tyler walked into catering and took all the gifts out to the car before they had to get ready for their matches.

"How much longer?" Eve asked.

"3 weeks." I answered.

"I bet you can't wait." Eve responded.

"I can't. I think Mike is more excited than I am as this is his first baby." I stated as I placed a hand on my stomach.

"Are you ok, Mom?" Kelsey asked.

"Just a little pressure." I answered.

"Ok. I can stay here with you until I'm needed." Eve stated.

"Thanks, Eve." I responded as I felt more pressure.

The pressure quickly turned into contractions. They started out as being 10 minutes apart. I was able to breathe normally threw the first few contractions but as they got closer together, I was having some breathing issues. Eve and Kelsey noticed my change in breathing.

"Are you ok?" Eve asked.

"No. Kelsey, go get Mike please." I answered as Kelsey got up and went to look for Mike.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked.

"I'm having contractions. Can you get Stephanie in here?" I answered.

"Of course." Eve stated as she took off to find Stephanie.

Kelsey was quickly roaming the halls of the arena looking for Mike when she bumped into a rather large giant according to her. The man turned around and looked down at her, Kelsey was scared and started shaking.

"Can I help you little girl?" Kane asked.

"I..I'm looking for my dad." Kelsey answered.

"And who is your dad?" Kane asked.

"The Miz." Kelsey answered.

"Kelsey, what are you doing over here?" Randy asked. "Kane, leave her alone."

"I wouldn't hurt her." Kane responded.

"I need to find Mike. Mom is going to have the baby." Kelsey answered.

"You go back to your mom and I will get Mike for you." Randy stated.

Once Randy found Mike and told him that I was in labor, Mike grabbed his stuff and came running into catering. Stephanie was with me as were the medics. It wasn't long before Mike helped me to the car with the kids. Stephanie followed us to the hospital as someone needed to stay with the kids.

Once I was in a room and hooked up to monitors, I was already 8cm and 90% effaced. My contractions didn't hurt as much which I was happy about as it was too late to get an epidural. An hour passed and the doctor checked on my progress and I was ready to push.

"Mike, it's time to meet our son or daughter." I stated as I moved into position to push.

"Yes it is. I can't wait. I love you." Mike responded.

"I love you too." I stated.

Mike helped me push with each contraction. It wasn't long before the room was filled with the sounds of a newborn baby's cries. The baby was taken to be weighed and measured and cleaned off while I was cleaned up. Once the baby was ready and I was sitting up, the nurse brought the baby over and placed it in my arms.

"You have a healthy, 7lb 2oz, 21 inches long baby girl. Congratulations!" the nurse stated.

"We have a daughter." I responded as I looked up at Mike.

"That we do. But we have two daughters and a son." Mike responded.

"Yes. And what are we going to name our little angel?" I asked.

"Taylor Michelle Mizanin." Mike answered.

"I love it." I responded. "You should go get her big sister and big brother."

"I will." Mike stated as he walked out of the room.

"Mike, how is Michelle?" Stephanie asked quietly as both kids were sleeping against her.

"Good. We have a daughter." Mike answered.

"Congratulations! Kelsey, Tyler, wake up." Stephanie responded.

"Mike! Where's mom?" Kelsey asked.

"She is in her room. There is someone we want you to meet." Mike answered as he picked up Tyler and walked with them towards my room.

"Mommy!" Kelsey stated excitedly as she walked over to my bed and saw me holding the baby.

"Kelsey, Tyler, meet your baby sister, Taylor." I responded.

After the kids got to see their baby sister, Stephanie walked in and offered to take the kids home and stay with them at our house. Mike handed her the keys and told her the code to the alarm. Once they were gone, I nursed Taylor before putting her in her bed. Mike was able to sleep on the second bed in the room and we both got some sleep but not a lot.

The next day was full of people coming to visit us and meet the newest member of the Mizanin and WWE family. The kids were able to hold their sister and we got some pictures of them. They were happy and we were happy. Taylor and I were released that afternoon to go home and it was good to be at home in my own bed.

Over the next few days, everyone was getting used to a new schedule with the baby. Kelsey and Tyler were always anxious to help out with their baby sister. Since I was nursing, Mike didn't get much of a chance to bond with Taylor. I started pumping inbetween feedings so that Mike could feed her and bond with her.

Taylor looked just like Mike and my kids when they were babies. Mike loved holding our baby girl and I was glad that he was home to help out with the kids. While I helped Kelsey and Tyler with homework, he took care of Taylor and got dinner started.

"Mom, I know that Taylor is only a few weeks old, but are you and Mike going to have another baby later on?" Kelsey asked.

"I don't know. We haven't talked about that yet." I answered. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Kelsey answered. "I love my baby sister."

"Well, I'm happy to hear that. And I know that she loves you and Tyler too." I responded.

5 years later...

"Mike, everyone is going to be here soon. Can you please get Taylor ready." I stated as I walked into the nursery.

"Sure thing." Mike responded as he handed me the baby.

"Thank you." I stated.

Once every was at our house for Taylor's 5th birthday, Kelsey helped me by taking the baby and Tyler took their sister, Madison outside to play. Having 5 children in the house was exhausting, but I was thankful that Mike was home full time to help me. Kelsey was now 17 years old, Tyler was 12, Taylor was 5, Madison was 2 1/2 and Mikey was 6 weeks old. I was offically done having children as my pregnancy with Mikey was very hard on me and my body. Mike was done as well and opted to be snipped while I was still pregnant. Taylor's birthday went well and she got a lot of things that she wanted.

That night as all the kids sat in the theater room, I smiled at them. Kelsey sat on the couch with Mikey in one arm, Madison on her other side, they Tyler and Taylor on the other side of the couch. Mike walked up behind be and wrapped his arms around my waist as he placed a kiss on my neck.

"Thank you for giving me an amazing family." Mike stated.

"You're welcome. Thank you for being an awesome Dad." I responded.

"Couldn't have done it without you. I love you baby." Mike stated.

"I love you too." I responded as we shared a quick and sweet kiss.


End file.
